The Ring of the Wind Bell
It was dark as any other night would be. A country far away from the main continent where great events would take place, reeked of expensive perfume and alcohol. THe Land was known for a corrupt government. The place was known for a high import of illegal drugs. Back in Uzushiogakure, it wasn't even a week since a relatively unknown Uchiha was appointed to lead the Village's Special Corps, It was a growing in reputation mainly because it produced many successful assassinations and also for its relatively cheap price. It had mainly focused on the killing of several S-Rank Criminals and Underworld Bosses, until today. The Commander of the IAS corps, Shinzui, was resting in his office, reading the latest volume of a popular manga, "Own Peace", when he was interrupted by a shinobi a member of the IAS squad, who had quietly entered the room and gave an envelope to his leader. "Uzu-sama, ordered me to give this to you," the squad member spoke up. Shinzui pondered for a while, looking at the design on the envelope before tearing it revealing its content. "Money and a card !" Shinzui said looking at the contents, the letter which was enclosed in the envelope read, "Assassinate Mukuro the leader of the Land of Neck~Shenron X". Obviously, Shinzui knew this wasn't the Kage's own will, but a mission from a outsider afraid of his secrecy. The Enclosed cash was roughly 1.786876 times more than the actual mission price. "This is a high priority mission, Bokuro, I want all members of your squad immediately." Shinzui ordered in a high pitched voice. Bokuro, the member of the IAS squad went paled, "Sir, we are out of free members, except for a new recruit, a girl named Fūrin." Irritated with the reply, Shinzui asked Bokuro to summon the new recruit immediately. Meanwhile, in a far household in Uzushiogakure, a woman lies on a bed in a dark room. The room is pitch black. Suddenly, the woman wakes up from her slumber and moves her hand slightly to switch on the lights with her index finger, the switch was right beside her bed. As the light illuminates the room and its contents, it reveals the sleeping woman. The woman is nothing less than gorgeous. Her face is very pale and bright, her facial expression is simply beautiful as she possesses very elegant facial features. Her silky hair is spread on the pillow and the bed similar to long black threads of silk. She opens her eyes slightly as she squints looking at the entire room. Her eyes are simply angelic possessing a magical crimson glow. She moves the sheets slowly with her right hand revealing her body. She is wearing extremely revealing clothes, as would anyone during their sleep. Her physique is simply flawless. Her height is average, yet relatively tall for a woman. Her skin is very bright and delicate. Her body, very well-toned yet very alluring. She gets out of her bed and slowly walks out of the room making her way to the bathroom. She looks at the mirror, washes her face, then opens the shower. The steam of the water is quickly elevated consuming the entire bathroom with refreshing water vapor. She takes a deep breath before taking off her clothing and stepping under the shower. She spends half an hour under the shower, pondering and mulling over some inner issues. Finally, she turns off the water and steps out. She dries herself using a towel and wraps it around her body and another one on her head. Ding Dong The bell rings. "Hm? Who comes this late at night?" she remarks before making her way to the front door wearing nothing but her towel. She opens the door to see a courier, a low-rank shinobi used by the IAS to deliver messages due to his experience in body flicker. The man scans her body as his face turns slightly red and a sick smile appears on his face. He looks at her eyes to see a piercing sharp glare. "Yes?" the woman utters in a soft delicate tone. "UH-UM ... I-I" the man stutters as he jumps back slightly. He then regains his composure and stands firmly. "Fūrin-chan. The squad leader, Bokuro-sama has appointed me to summon you immediately to the IAS headquarters." the man declares. Fūrin lets out a soft sigh "I'll be there as soon as possible, thanks for your efforts." she says to the courier who shivers nervously "N-N-No problem, sorry to come at an inappropriate timing." he apologizes then bows, instantly disappearing with a gust of wind generated from his flawless body flicker. The gust of wind causes Fūrin's towel to dance in the air almost falling before she catches it with her hands. "He's quick alright." she remarks before closing the door and stepping back inside her room. She dries her hair and wears her unique attire. A crimson sleeveless kimono with crimson pieces of cloth that start from both her elbows dropping down to her wrists loosely. Accompanying them with a short tight skirt revealing her legs. Finishing off her attire with special sandals designed for her. The sandals are made of red straw strands that twist around her feet in an elegant way. Additionally, she puts some red eye shadow over her eyelids in order to give a beautiful look to her red ruby eyes. She then ties her black silky hair with a hair clip, making a ponytail as two hair bangs dropped down on her forehead, one from the right side of her head and the other is from the left. Finally, her appearance is complete, taking only ten minutes to get prepared. She is simply gorgeous, her appearance is extremely alluring. She makes her way to the front door, and leaves instantly leaving a huge gust of wind in her wake and some smoke streams from her body flicker. She makes her way to the head quarters in no time as she appears before the guards, two who stand in front of the IAS headquarters gate in order to prevent any intruders. They are very muscular and they wear black masks in order to hide their faces. One of them looks at the other, who nodes. The first then opens the gate for Fūrin to enter. Fūrin walks inside taking slow strides towards the commander's office. As she reaches the room, she knocks then waits for a few seconds before opening the door and entering slowly as she stands before her squad leader and the IAS commander. She kneels down and lowers her head, one fist to the ground while her other palm rests on her knee. "I was summoned?" the woman utters quietly in a soft tone, as she possessed an elegant and vivid voice. Shinzui noticed a woman enter her room, while he was busy planning for a new training regime with Bokuro. Not minding the interruption, Shinzui quickly scanned the body of the young lady. "A sweet young lady, a perfect lure of a assassin I see !" Shinzui thought out loud, and after a pause, he spoke up, "Hello New Recruit, you can have a seat, My name is Shinzui and I am commanding the Uzushio's IAS Corps, that's all with my introductions, You can now state your name, preferred mode of assassination, and the reason for your joining the IAS." All the while, Shinzui kept a eye contact on the woman. Fūrin rises and walks to her seat, she then sits facing the commander. Looking him directly in the eyes. "My name is Fūrin. I'm known as Shikaze. As for my preferred mode of assassination, I favor using my proficiency in elemental ninjutsu in order to assassin my targets. My reason for joining the IAS is rather personal, I don't think I'd be able to reveal that." the woman says boldly, unfazed by the man sitting before her. Her tone radiates confidence and a slight hint of arrogance. "Welcome Fūrin, although we here would have wanted your reasons to join has a part of a thing called Teamwork. But since the Kage was okay with you joining our forces it doesn't matter. As I myself will be evaluating your reasons based on your performance tonight," Shinzui said not caring about the ladies tone or her expressions. Keeping his eye-contact on the recruit the entire time. Shinzui then stood up and walked towards the windows which gave a view of the Kage's residence. Bokuro quickly proceeded towards the woman and showed her a rough sketch, "This is our target of assassination today, Mukuro of the Land of Neck. He always has a rough army of one hundred around him, the scary thing being he is somehow friends with the Neck government. Our job is to kill the army and the man leaving no trace of the Whirlwind around. Can you handle the task ? Me and Commander will be present too doing the rough work." Shinzui grinned, "The best part is yet to come, we are supposed to kill him by midnight. So we can't sit around and relax. Better leave the IAS corps if you can't catch up" he laughed as he jumped out of the window gesturing Fūrin to follow. Bokuro used a seal to lock all doorways except the window, after which he followed the Uchiha slowly keeping up with the speed. The Clock in the Commander Room displayed "19:39:59".